Strawberries
by KageNoYoko
Summary: What's a girl to do, when a cute team-mate decides to start teasing her. Maybe Ruby will find out. Light and implied fluff, Pinkshipping. remember that reviews help me continue improving.


Ruby's face was bright red as she watched her roommate, close friend, and secretly her crush, sitting just across from her on the couch Yang had insisted they buy shortly after moving into the new apartment.

The reason for her discomfort was none other than haughty, bad-tempered heiress Weiss Schnee, who was busying herself with devouring a bowl full of strawberries, and making her Black-haired roommate squirm, albeit unintentionally at first.

Ruby's day had started out the way it always did, she got up, harassed Yang until the blonde was awake, before leaving with a sugary sweet goodbye to the three girls, the lone early bird of the house grating on them as they tried to wake up for the day.

By the time she got home, Yang had already left to train, Blake had disappeared off to the library, as the black-haired half-fauna was known to, and Weiss was nowhere to be seen, though the presence of her boots, and less importantly, the bag with her personal logo upon it, ensured that the white-haired girl was still around.

After taking a quick shower (and thanking whatever deity was out there that Weiss had seemingly skipped her own for the day), and getting redressed, Ruby simply took up residence in the living room's incredibly comfortable reclining chair, and tried to think of something to do to kill time before she was to meet up with Yang to go a see a movie with her big sister.

It was here that Weiss came sauntering out of the kitchen with a bowl filled up with fresh strawberries in one hand, and had taken a seat upon the couch across from her, hardly paying any attention to Ruby's presence short of a small nod, and beginning to eat the fruits in silence.

Now here the young scythe-wielder was, watching red-faced as the white-haired heiress ate her treat, uncomfortably aware of just how beautiful the princess was, and trying to subtly bask in said beauty, without being caught.

Unknown to Ruby, Weiss had almost immediately picked up the girls unwavering attention on her, and her blush (it was hard not to see on such a pale face) that made her cheeks match the blood-red cloak she was rarely seen without, and decided on a plan to torture the younger girl.

It wasn't very often that Weiss Schnee got a chance to harass someone else, Her ladylike upbringing was all that truly kept her out of some of the trouble that Yang would drag her baby sister into (which only further made her question just who was the responsible of the two), but she would often watch them in curiosity. This was a golden opportunity, and she would be loathe to ignore it.

Barely missing a beat, the girl locked her aquamarine eyes with Ruby's Silver orbs, and poked her tongue out at the girl, catching a full strawberry onto it, and bringing it fully into her mouth, releasing a surprising (to herself) moan of enjoyment from her lips that she quickly noticed caught Ruby's undivided attention, the girl's whole face seemed to be glowing red by now.

Considering her work complete, Weiss set the bowl aside on the coffee table, and was across the room in a flash, startling the younger girl, and had her hand upon Ruby's brow in a heartbeat.

"Oh dear Ruby, are you feeling ill? Your face is all red," Weiss inquired, laying on her concern a bit too thickly in her opinion, but it went unnoticed by the smaller girl, who darted her eyes away from her elder and mumbled something.

"Speak up dear, remember what we talked about articulation," Weiss reminded her, making sure to keep the anger out of her voice, and regaining eye contact with Ruby.

"N-no Weiss, I think the room is just really hot, maybe I'll go back out for a bit until I need to meet up with Yang," The black-haired girl stated, and Weiss let out a small cheer in her head when she heard Ruby stutter mid-sentence at something her, Weiss Schnee had done.

"Well if you're sure then," Weiss said, backing up to allow her Team-mate to rise from her chair, face still bright red.

Getting a devious idea in her head, and steeling her nerves quickly, Weiss leaned forward and, just as Ruby was turning to look at her, pressed her lips against her juniors softly.

Both girl's eyes widened at the surprise kiss, and they were quick to pull away, now evenly red-faced.

Ruby was the first to recover her nerves, and quickly stuttered out something Weiss was able to discern as "Going to meet Yang, bye!" Before she ran out of the house, red faced, a trail of rose petals the only marking of her escape.

Weiss was still shocked that things had taken a turn so unexpectedly, but as she lifted a hand and pressed two fingers to her lips her mind was quick to latch onto a small thought nagging at the back of her head, "That didn't feel too bad."

The white-haired girl was knocked from her musings as Blake came back into the house and noticed her standing there dumbstruck, offering her some small talk before heading upstairs.

"Weiss, your strawberries are getting warm."

Huffing at the half-fauna's interruption and flopping back onto the couch in a much unladylike way, the heiress grabbed her bowl of strawberries in one hand, the other brought back upon her lips, her cheeks heating up once more as thoughts of the adorable young Scythe wielder filled her head, alongside thoughts of the kiss.

and the snow princess ate her snack silently, as her entire view of one girl changed in that one moment, and far away, a devious-minded-blonde girl felt something change in the air, and quickly grew determined to figure out what it might be.


End file.
